<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa by SnowMarabilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652130">Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia'>SnowMarabilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mis hijos están siempre horny on main</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ley Rickollen: si no están "en pantalla" en un momento dado, asume que han encontrado un rincón oscuro para darse besitos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collen/Rick (Marabilia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto sucede en paralelo a las páginas 229-237 de Jaulas. Hay un par de líneas de diálogo que están extraídas del libro, y por tanto son de Seliria.<br/>Fic escrito a partir de uno de los prompts de @MarabiliaParty para el día de Ladrones de Libertad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rick y yo acompañamos a Kay al palacio de Taranis, pero cuando entra a la biblioteca con Nadim y Owain nos quedamos atrás. Le digo que la esperaremos aquí fuera, aunque por la sonrisa y el guiño que me ofrece ella ya sabe que no tenemos esa intención. Nadim bufa, y me parece que Owain murmura un </span>
  <em>
    <span>“como siempre”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero ya estamos demasiado lejos para saberlo del cierto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cojo la mano de Rick y lo guío pasillo abajo, pasados un par de guardias que no nos interpelan. Aún así yo ensayo en mi cabeza lo que diré si alguien nos pregunta qué hacemos allí. La pierna de madera de mi pareja resuena contra el suelo de mármol, marcando cada paso que da detrás de mí, pero a esas alturas ya he interiorizado tanto el sonido que ni lo oigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entre el caos que siempre implica desembarcar en una ciudad grande, el inventario de las mercancías que hemos vendido para Lynne y la ultimación de detalles con Kay del discurso que pronunciará en la Cumbre para reclamar su lugar, hace un par de días que no consigo ningún rato a solas con Rick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sé que él está pensando en lo mismo que yo, porque justo antes de girar una esquina me empuja contra una pared. Veo el deseo en sus ojos. Abre la boca para hablar, pero yo pongo un dedo contra sus labios al oír una voz cercana. Es dulce y femenina, como la de un gorrión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El otro día os vi en el jardín.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No se lo contarás a nadie, ¿verdad? —responde otra chica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa voz sí que la reconocemos, es la de la princesa Ivy de Dione. Rick me mira alarmado pero yo vuelvo a coger su mano y abro la primera puerta que encuentro, justo a mi derecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es una habitación impoluta, que debe estar esperando a uno de los muchos invitados que se alojarán en el palacio durante la Cumbre. Miro alrededor, a la gran cama con dosel que preside la estancia, y aunque me haya bañado en la taberna esa misma mañana me siento sucio. El sol entra en la estancia a través de unas delicadas cortinas celestes, y los rayos dorados de última hora de la tarde lo inundan todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick no parece compartir mis preocupaciones, ya que tira de mí usando las manos que aún tenemos enlazadas. Me arrincona contra la puerta que acaba de cerrar con pestillo y yo instintivamente llevo las manos a sus brazos. Acaricio sus músculos con las puntas de los dedos, siguiendo el recorrido de sus bíceps hasta llegar al deltoides. Aprecio sus músculos, que parecen esculpidos por los mismísimos Espíritus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola grandullón —susurro. Me humedezco los labios y puedo ver como sus ojos siguen el recorrido de mi lengua—. ¿Cómo has llegado a palacio? ¿Se te ha perdido algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un bellaco me ha traído hasta aquí —responde, un destello divertido en sus ojos marrones. Sus dedos encuentran mi barbilla y la alzan, acercándome a él—. No sé cuáles serán sus intenciones, pero dudo que sean buenas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Un bellaco? Ya te enterarás, ya…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigo moviendo las manos, acariciando sus pectorales a través de la tela de la camisa, hasta que de puntillas apoyo mis antebrazos en sus hombros. Él me lee el pensamiento y se agacha un poco, hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un beso que de dulce tiene poco. En él vertemos todas las ganas de los últimos dos días, cada vez que nos hemos estado a punto de besar pero alguien ha entrado de golpe en la estancia, cada vez que una tarea ha aparecido para rompernos el rato libre. Me estremezco como si fuera nuestro primer beso, en el callejón trasero de una taberna cualquiera de Dahes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quién es el bellaco ahora, ¿eh? —murmuro, nuestras bocas unidas por un delicado hilillo de saliva. Mi pecho sube y baja mientras intento recuperar el aliento que sus besos me han robado—. Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que los dos somos culpables de eso. Pero no te preocupes, he echado el pestillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intento esconder mi sonrisa en un resoplido, pero Rick me vuelve a besar, y ya abandonamos toda palabra. Mis brazos siguen cruzados detrás de su cuello, y él aprovecha para alzarme. Mis piernas se cierran a su alrededor, amoldándose perfectamente a la forma de su cintura, como si yo hubiera nacido para estar allí. Abrazado a él me siento protegido, a salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick sólo necesita un brazo para aguantar mi peso, así que usa el otro para apartar la decoración que cubre una cómoda y sentarme en ella. No presto atención al detalle de la madera tallada con flores, ya que en esos momentos su boca resigue la curva de mi cuello, dejando un camino de fuego por allí donde pasa. Inconscientemente echo la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle más piel que besar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuestros cuerpos se aprietan mientras nuestras bocas se buscan y se vuelven a encontrar. Algo caliente nace en mi pecho, y el calor se extiende de mi pelo a los dedos de los pies. Bajo sus manos y sus labios estoy en llamas, incandescente, lleno de un deseo que invade cada recoveco de mi cuerpo y lo devora todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mis manos se cuelan debajo de su camisa y acaricio las cicatrices, el rastro que ha quedado de tantas escaramuzas y tantos años en la mar. Disfruto de la piel que se eriza al tacto. Pero esas mismas cicatrices son las que me demuestran que ha sobrevivido a las heridas y que está vivo, que está aquí conmigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hace calor y la ropa sobra, necesito sentir su piel contra la mía. Consigo quitarle la camisa y la tiro al suelo, sin preocuparme de la pulcritud de la habitación. Me lanzo hacia sus labios para volverle a robar la respiración, pero de repente tengo una idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Rick, Rick, espera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se separa inmediatamente y me mira con un destello de preocupación en sus ojos. Un mohín tuerce sus labios, aunque sé que por muchas ganas que tenga de seguir no lo hará si yo no quiero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que pare?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no es eso. —Para tranquilizarlo, dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios. Lo corto antes de que me pueda volver a perder en él—. Me encanta besarme contigo encima del mueble o la caja más cercana, ya lo sabes. Pero estamos en un palacio, y allí tenemos una cama. Sería muy grosero de nuestra parte desaprovecharla, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues sí, la verdad. No queremos parecer desagradecidos a la hospitalidad de Dione —afirma, y por un momento pienso que va a apartarse para que yo pueda saltar de la cómoda y guiarlo a la cama. Pero leo sus intenciones en su cara, y vuelvo a agarrarme a su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan buen punto me ha dejado encima de la cama yo tiro de él, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo cubriéndome, su peso protegiéndome del mundo exterior y todo mal. Mis manos acarician su pelo corto, y él suspira contra mis labios, antes de volver a besarme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mis manos se pasean por cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero no tengo suficiente, podría estar besándolo durante horas y no me cansaría. Podría estar besándolo mi vida entera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo empujo para que nuestros cuerpos enlazados giren y me pueda poner encima. Me siento a horcajadas y lo miro, disfrutando de su cara de sorpresa. Sé que le encanta cuando tomo este rol, cuando lo guío para que haga lo que yo quiera. Para hacer con él lo que yo quiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me inclino encima de él y beso su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. Me tomo mi tiempo, y él me deja hacer aunque sé que la lentitud lo desespera. Mi Rickon nunca ha sido una persona paciente. Sus manos encuentran mi pelo y se entierran en él, jugando con los mechones rubios y tirando de ellos cuando mis labios se cierran alrededor de su pezón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juego con él y lo siento responder al baile de mi lengua. De la garganta de Rick salen unos sonidos que normalmente no se permite hacer, ya que solemos estar demasiado preocupados por si alguien nos encuentra. Fuera, el canto delicado de los pájaros lo corea y acompaña mientras el sol se acerca al horizonte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En algún momento la cinta que normalmente sujeta mi pelo cae, pero ninguno de los dos le prestamos atención. El resto de piezas de ropa van abandonandonos también, y lo único que tiene sentido son los besos y las caricias, sólo queda el placer. Nos perdemos en un baile que conocemos a la perfección y que es tan antiguo como los Elementos y la propia Tierra.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>